


honey boo boo, dinners ready!

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [4]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, Other, Roceit is always soft, Sympathetic Deceit, be my friend!, flour goes everywhere, if you get the title Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Deceit invites Roman over to make cookies.A few small mishaps get in the way.
Relationships: Roceit, Roman Sanders/ Deceit Sanders
Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542337
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	honey boo boo, dinners ready!

“Roman! You’re going to get flour everywhere!” Deceit shouted.

Deceit had asked Roman if he wanted to bake cookies with him. Roman, of course, said yes.

He was really excited to spend more tike with Deceit.

Obviously, they couldn’t use the Light sides kitchen, because if any of the Light sides were to walk in, it would be a disaster. Roman knew that he had to keep his new friendship Deceit a secret. 

So they ended up in the Dark sides kitchen, covered in flour, because Roman accidentally dropped the flour bag. 

“Haha, Sorry Dee!” Roman laughed, before coughing from the flour that got in his mouth.

Deceit had a very displeased look on his face.

“Ugh, Roman, Look at this mess!” Deceit exclaimed. How were they going to finish baking if everything was covered in flour, Deceit thought. 

Roman grabbed a rag to start cleaning up, “Sorry Dee, We can still bake!” Roman reasoned, “We just need to clean this up!”

Deceit groaned, but agreed anyway. After Roman was done wiping himself and the counter off, he told Deceit that there’d need more flour.

“Well of course, you spelt all the flour we had.”  
Deceit grumbled.

Roman just smiled and sinked out.

When Roman sinked up, he quietly went to grab some flour for the cabinet. No one was in the kitchen. Until Roman heard footsteps and was greeted by Patton. 

“Hey kiddo! What’re you doing?” Patton asked excitedly.

Roman turned around, “Oh nothing padre! Just putting the flour back! It fell out of the cabinet.” Roman lied.

“Oh okay! Be careful next time Ro!” Patton Sid before going back upstairs.

Roman let out a sigh and grabbed the bag of flour. He then sinked back into the Dark sides kitchen.

Deceit had all ready started prepping the wet ingredients, when he heard Roman. He turned to be greeted by a bag of flour shoved in his face.

“Roman!” Deceit shouted, barely catching the bag, “What was that for?”

Roman walked up to the counter and stared measuring the dry ingredients. 

He said, “Patton almost caught me,” Roman poured the flour in, “Sorry, um, lets get back to making cookies?”

Deceit just helped Roman mix the dry and wet ingredients together. 

“It’s fine.” Deceit finally said, as he grabbed a pan.

Roman and Deceit started putting the cookie dough onto the pan. They were just making normal chocolate chip cookies.

After Roman put the cookies in the oven and set a timer.

“15 minutes!” Roman exclaimed, “ What do you want to do until then?” 

In the end Roman and Deceit ended up going over some of Roman’s ideas. 

Ideas for the next video, Ideas for something new in the imagination, Etc.

They were so deep in conversation they almost didn’t hear the timer go off.

Roman got up, grabbed the oven mits , then he took the cookies out.

Roman excitedly grabbed one, before realizing they were too hot.

“Hot, hot, Hot!” Roman yelled, grabbing a glass for water.

Deceit just chuckled at Romans antics.

After Roman got his drink of water, the cookies had cooled down. Roman finished eating the one he bit into earlier.

“These are good!” Roman said, as he happily munched on the cookies.

Deceit grabbed one, he hummed in agreement with Roman. These were really good!

After having a couple they packed the rest away. They were going to keep them on the Dark side, so the Light sides didn’t get suspicious. Also another reason for Roman to come back uninvited.

In the end they both had a lot of fun.

Roman and Deceit were excited for the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the title
> 
> *Aggressively throws cookies in your face*


End file.
